Andy Kewzer
Andy Kewzer was a survivor in The Final Destination. He is the boyfriend of Nadia Monroy and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway. He is employed at an auto shop as a mechanic. He was one of the spectators at the McKinley Speedway who was removed out of the speedway due to premonition that is predicted by Nick O'Bannon. Andy is the fourth survivor to die. Biography Andy was resided in McKinley, Speedway. He is choleric and insouciant. He works at the Grandstate Customs and dated Nadia. He and Nadia watch the race at the McKinley Speedway. The Final Destination Andy becomes irritated when Nick O'Bannon, who had a vision of a car crash destroying most of the stadium, begins ranting about how everyone has to leave. Telling Nick to shut up, Andy tries to pick a fight with him, but is knocked over when Nick hits him with a backpack. Chasing Nick outside with a few others, Andy, before he can resume trying to attack him, is distracted when the disaster that Nick had claimed to have foreseen occurs. Directly a fter an explosion, a tire flies through the air and kills Nadia right in front of Andy, who is splattered in her blood. Sometime later, Andy attends a memorial at the remains of the speedway, where just seeing Nadia's picture causes him to nearly breakdown crying. Andy is later visited at the auto shop by Nick, his girlfriend Lori and security guard George, who tell him they think they are all in danger, as three other survivors of the racetrack disaster (Nadia Monroy, Carter Daniels and Samantha Lane) have died in freak accidents. Andy (who, because of Nadia's death, has begun to work on his abrasiveness) shows in interest in what the trio have to say, but remains unconvinced, and is told to take the conversation outside by his boss. By the fence, Andy tries to convince the group to leave, but has a heart to heart talk with George, who sympathizes with him losing Nadia, as years ago he had lost his family while driving drunk. 'Death' Inside the auto repair shop, a man spit into a can and left it on top of a metal crate. While Andy was outside talking to Nick, George, and Lori, the noise and combustion from inside caused the can to fall over. The spit landed on a winch and it malfunctioned, releasing the rope and sending a van straight for Andy and almost crushing him against the fence. However, due to the weight of the van pulling against the rope from the winch, the winch is knocked out of socket and is sent spiraling through the air, hitting the top of a CO2 tank. Andy turns around as the tank launches into his torso, sending his body into the air. The tank sends Andy through the fence, dicing his torso. Signs/Clues * Nick had a vision of a death involving spinning tires, a winch and a flying tank. * Before nearly being hit by the van, Andy says "If I was meant to die, it would've happened by now." * Before the group arrives at the garage, there is a car that looks like Carter's car. * In two deleted scenes, Andy has a diferent death, in both Nick's premonition and his actual death. At the speedway Andy gets up tries to leave but a car explodes, killing him. In the other deleted scene when the CO2 tank comes to him he isn't diced. Instead, when the tank falls it took a piece out of him making his spinal column visible. * The van that almost crushed Andy had writed "Brand X" on it. Andy's torso resembled an X when its diced. * Before his death, in the garage, you can see a sign saying "DANGER" and below it, you can see 2 CO2 tanks * At the start of the movie, the camera angle and the 3D causes us to go through a fence, similar to the one that killed Andy. * Before Nick and Lori arrives, Andy is almost killed twice by the car he is repairing, when suddenly it is realesed when Lori backs into it, the car almost crushes him, minutes later, this same car is disconnected and tries to crashes Andy to the fence, but the chain stops. * This character shares the same name as 'Andy's' a fast-food restaurant in Final Destination 3, where Frankie Cheeks was killed. * On the van that almost killed Andy, it says "Brand X". The "X" in the name possible respresnts the "X" mark that is formed on Andy's back when he is diced. ** "Brand X" also appeared on Car 6, which was one of the main instigators of the crash that should have killed Andy. Trivia *﻿In the official script, Andy's name is never mentioned, not even in dialogue. He is called "Gearhead" throughout, and although other characters are refered to by titles (Carter is "Racist", Johnathan is "Cowboy") their names are still revealed in dialogue. It is possible that the name "Andy" was thought of at the last second (which makes sense, as the actor's name is "Andrew") *The build up to Andy's death is longer in the script, and the viewer would have had more of an opputunity to get to know the character, and realize how much he's changed. *An omitted moment from the scene where Nick and Lori investigate the racetrack contains them finding Nadia's iPod, and hearing it play part of a song before it stops working. In Andy's death scene, the iPod is handed back to him, and later on another mechanic would turn on the radio, playing the exact same song ("Raindrops" by BJ Thomas) as a sort of sign as it was evidently the last song Nadia would have heard if she had died at the track (not outside) and now this is the last song Andy will hear. Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Kewzer, Andy Category:Deceased